Twenty Year Reunion
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: There is about to be a new Breakfast club in town and they're related to the old one. Geuss what? It's their kids. They will form friendships and their parents are about to get the surprise of thier life when they pick their daughters and sons up.


A/N: This is my first Breakfast club Fanfiction. Remember this and be kind to me please. 

**Twenty Year Reunion**

"I want to congratulate you on being on time, you delequints." The Richard Vernon, although not decripitate anyone could tell he'd been working there for some time now, said. A girl in an emerald tunic looked up at him and said "Sir, I know this is detention but I think there's been a mistake, I don't think I'm supposed to be in here." The girl, was Melissa Standish, Daughter of Claire Standish, owner of standish Designs and James Ratier.

"Ah, Miss Standish. I remember your mother's first Saturday dentention. She said exactly the same thing. So, I'm sorry it's not going to work." He told her. "You all are here because you have done something wrong." He said sternly. "You will not talk, you will not move, and you will not sleep." He told another, a boy with a look of disdain on his face. He was in fact, the brother to Melissa, but decidedly took his father's name so that they did not have to given the Sibling look. The boy's name was name Kealan Ratier. Kealan was a regular to breaking tradition, not following again in the steps of his father.

The two from the Ratier-Standish family were not the only ones there though. There was another boy, athletic and muscular and built like a rock. The school's favorite football/volleyball/soccer/basketball star. He was so damn nice to everybody. It was distorting and wierd. So why the hell was he in the detention on a saturday? Well, he wasn't as nice as everybody thought, he tripped over a nerd twice his size and the nerd had broke his nose.

Another one was a brain. He got good grades, knew how to program a computer and was on virtually every one of the academic clubs in the school. He was also a mathlete and academic decathlete. Why was he here? He knew how to program a computer sure but you couldn't help but have some of the freeze and one did. He decidedly threw it on to the ground calling it a worthless peice of shit that the school only daned to spend money on.

But that made four and for this Saturday Dentention there was six. For this there were two more. How simple being a basketcase could get you into a Saturday dentention. Her counselor thought that maybe some of this behavior would go away given the chance to be reprimanded for it. She didn't wear any big overcoats but she did have an eclectic look to her.

And another was a new one, but she looked like she would be here for a while. Another rebel rocking chick in detention. She was new to the school but yet she had already earned herself a detention in her first week of school.

"Ah, Miss Bender. I see you've joined us." He said as she walked in. She just sat down and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Dad woke up late and I couldn't get here any other way." She told him as she sat down. She had an utter lack of respect for this guy. She didn't even know him and she already could tell that the guy was a complete whacko.

"Not even your father used that one. He would walk here from his house so there is no way you can tell me you didn't have anyway to get here when your father was asleep." He told her. "Well, now that your all here, you can sit and think about what you've done. The door stays open and I will be in my office. You each will write an essay about who you think you are...you might even learn something about yourselves." He told them as he passed out some papers and pens and pencils. "Maybe you'll even decide whether you want to return or not." He looked at them all warily. "Does anybody have any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got a question...Does Geoffrey Rush know you raid his wardrobe?" Miss Bender had asked.

"You will learn the answer to that one, next saturday." He said to her. "Just like your father in every way. He liked to mock me too." He told her.

"That man is so well, everything I could possibly say...effiminate comes to mind first, but then again brownie hound might be more appropiate." She told herself.

The basketcase had started scratching long scratches into her arm. Never once thinking about the consequences of going deep. Soon Miss Bender, Standish, Mister Ratier and the others were looking at her. "What?" She said.

"You know I've seen you before." Miss Bender said. The basketcase was named Pheobe Clarke. "You're that Pheobe girl that everybody talks about, the one that's supposedly suicidal." She said.

"Yeah well, I've seen you before too. You're not much better Nicolette." Pheobe spoke with venom.

Victoria was enraged with this. She never went by Nicolette, never, not even her father called her that when she was in trouble. It was always Nicky."I never go by Nicolette, you wierd little twit, the name is Nicky."

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Melissa complained.

"Oh, get a grip, Melissa. It's your fault." Kealan said to his sister. "You decided to skip school to go shopping, now you have to pay the price." He said to her. He looked at her with a look of such disdain. He couldn't believe he was related to that stupid princess.

"Well, at least I'm not a regular to detention...Kealan." Melissa bit out at her brother, it was a sibling rivalry. They had never known much about each other but they knew or thought they knew how different they both were from each other. That was what they thought. It would a be a long and tiring day for them learning that they were not so different afterall, in fact they were more similar than they ever thought in a life time.

"What happens if we hafta take a piss?" Kealan asked rehtorically. "Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go." He said unzipping his pants.

"Hey, you are not urinating in here, dude." The athlete, more known as Nathaniel "Nate" Johnson scolded him. It felt like telling a third grader who knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing something that if he stuck his nose in it, he was going to get in major trouble.

"You know," Kealan told Nate. "You're pretty hot when you get angry like that." He growled at Nate. How easy it was to get a rise out of the preppy kids like that. They were all just so ass-holish to Kealan. Kealan had no reason to like them, he had always grown up with the stereotype. He never sought people out, he just took what he could but Kealan was the wrong one in a lot of things. He did like the Nicky girl though, at least she didn't take any crap from Vernon or the rest of these "People"...if you could call them that in his opinion.

"Hey, homeboy." Kealan said to the distant nerd that seemed to be in his own little world making walrus jokes with his pen and asking himself silently who he was. He wasn't anybody in Kealan's opinion but he didn't voice that yet. The boy pointed to himself with the pen and Kealan nodded. "Why don't you close the door and we'll get 'Lissie here impregnated."

Melissa just glared at her brother. The boy had a tedenancy to be a bastard to her but she told herself not to care. That if she didn't care he would slowly give up and he would stop making a fuss about it. "Stop being a bastard Kealan, no one would go along with your plan anyway."

"Hey!" Nate looked at Kealan. Nate and Kealan never had a good relationship in the first place but this was worsening their relaitonship or so they thought. This would be the first stepping stone on a day of many milestones for all sorts of relationships. How were they to know that this was a plan of the fates to bring all the families closer together? For how were they supposed to know that their mothers and fathers had started being friends in this exact way? "Hey!" Nate shouted again.

"Hey what?" Kealan said, heavily bored.

"If I lose my temper, you are gonna be fucked up, dude. You don't even know it." Nathaniel said.

Kealan looked in mock shock. "Really?"

"Really." Nate said. Kealan's being here made Nate angry, but the way he treated Melissa was even worse.

Nicky spoke up. "Hey Sporto, why'd you get in here in the first place? Forget to wash your jock?" She asked, unforgiving of him. She was harsh in a way that only she understood.

"Maybe we should just do our papers everybody," The brain said, he was known to his gang as Zack Reynolds, but he knew right now his name didn't matter, they probably didn't even care. Not that it really mattered to him, there were several more hours to this detention to go and he just wanted to get it over with, how little did he know. Soon, he would be saying something very different.


End file.
